Fatih Kürsüsünde - Şiir
Kardeşim Fatîn Hoca’ya – Vapur yanaştı mı? – Çoktan! – Demek ki Köprü’deyiz... – Aman, şu yolcular insin!.. – Fakat bilir misiniz, Yadırgıyor, hani, insan o eski tekneleri! “Yanaş” denildi mi, nazlım, gider gider de geri, Gelince hışm ile bir tos vururdu Köprü’ye ki: Zavallının deşilen karnı sağlam altı çeki Odun yutar da biraz sancıdan bulurdu aman... – Hekim getirmeye koşsan, hekim de yok o zaman! – Tımarcılar, bereket versin, usta şeylerdi: Elinde balta, gelir, üç keser, beş eklerdi... “Dayan o yanki başından Ömer! Tutundu Memiş!” Bakardınız ameliyyâta çarçabuk bitmiş! Amasra sâhili çok eski bir müessesedir; Uşakların topu cerrâh olur... Hemen kestir! Bugünden ormanı göster kılağlı baltasına: Temizleyip çıkıversin, bırakmasın yarına! – Biraz da dikmeyi öğrenseler.. – Adam sen de! Düşündüğün şeye bak... Sen şu ilmi öğren de... – O ilme hiç diyecek yok: Müfâdı kat’îdir! Ulûm-i sâire sun’î, o, pek tabî’îdir. – Ne var ki: Kalmadı tatbîk için müsâid yer! – Neden? – Neden mi, görürdün çıkıp gezeydin eğer. Eteklerinde zığın saklı bildiğin orman, Bugün barındıramaz hâle geldi bir tavşan! O, sırtı hiç de güneş bilmeyen yeşil dağlar, Yığın yığın kayalardır: Serâblar çağlar! – Sabahleyin yine bir hayli nükte fırlattın! Hayâli bol bol akıttın, serâbı çağlattın! – Hayır, hayâl ile yoktur benim alış verişim... İnan ki: Her ne demişsem görüp de söylemişim. Şudur cihanda benim en beğendiğim meslek: Sözüm odun gibi olsun; hakîkat olsun tek! – Fenâ değil yolun amma epeyce sarp olacak! “Odun” dedin de, tuhaftır, ne geldi aklıma, bak: Zavallı memleketin yoktu başka mahsûlü; Odundu, nerde bulunsan, metâ’-ı mebzûlü. – Adam yetiştiremezmiş, demek ki, toprağımız!.. – Lâtîfe ber-taraf amma, adam değil yalınız, Odun da isteriz artık yakında Avrupa’dan! – Bizim filizleri göndermesin sakın o zaman! – Ağırca davranıyorsun... Biraz çabuk yürüsek... – Vakit kazanmak için isterim yavaş gitmek. – O halde kuş gibi sekmek değil midir lâzım? Ayıp değil ya, bu sözden ne çıktı, anlamadım. – Bu i’tirâzı niçin salladın muhâkemesiz? Vakit geçirmeyi bizler kazanma addederiz! – Demek ki şimdi işin yok,.. – Hayır, birazdan var – Ne iştir, anlayabilsek... Mühim midir o kadar? – Gidip de öğleyi Fâtih’te kılmak istiyorum; Gelir misin? Hadi! – Artık üşenmeden ne zorum, Sıcakta kan tere batmak? Namazsa maksat eğer: Sağın solun dolu mescid, beğen beğen dalıver. – Namaz değil yalınız maksadım... Bugün bir adam Çıkıp da va’zedecek öğle üstü halka... – Tamam! Zamânıdır oturup, şimdi, herze dinlemenin; O yâve-gûları hâlâ, adam, deyin beğenin! Sarıklı milletidir milletin başında belâ... – Fakat, umûmunu birden batırmak iş değil a! Bilir misin ne dehâlar yetişti medreseden? – Dehâ mı? At bakalım, hiç sıkılma, bol keseden! – Sıkılmadan atayımmış... Kuzum, niçin atayım? İnanmıyorsan eğer dur ki ben de anlatayım... – Sayıp da nâfile ma’lûm olan beş on ismi, Yorulma: Onları ezberlemek de bir iş mi? Fakat, şu va’zedecek herze-gû aceb kim ola? Ne olsa hiç ya... Nihâyet, sarıklı bir molla! – Seninle biz de, birâder, sabahleyin çattık! İnâda karşı ne yapsın da susmasın mantık? “Sarıklıdır” diye hiç görmeden, bilâ-insâf , Kibâr-ı ümmeti haksız değil mi istihfâf ? Gelip de bir bulunaydın geçenki va’zında: Kalırdı parmağın, Allah bilir ki, ağzında! Ne var inâdına etsen de bir sefer galebe, Benimle Fâtih’e gelsen... – Al işte, geldim be! – Hidâyet erdi mi? Hah, şöyle... Âferin su kuşu! – Aman, şu düz yolu tutsak da tepmesek yokuşu... – Uzak yakın deme artık; iniş, yokuş sorma! Tıpış tıpış gidelim, haydi gir şu sağ koluma. *** Hava ağırdı, fakat pek dokunmuyordu sıcak; Gurûba vardı esâsen yarım sâ’at ancak. Yakındı sâhile mihmânı olduğum mesken; Yavaş yavaş iniverdim ağaçlı bir tepeden. O, Nîl’i koynuna çekmiş yeşillenen, vâdî, -Ki yok hazan safahâtında ömrünün ebedî- Önümde, zümrüde benzer, yığın yığın mevecât , Saçıp saçıp uzuyor: Sanki bir serâb-ı hayât! Şu imtidâda bakın, var mı yâl ü bâline eş? Bu yâl ü bâli bütün gün kucaklayan o güneş, Ki Nîl’i şarkına almış da garba geçmişti; Ufukta son lemeâtıyle parlıyor şimdi... Fakat ziyâsına hâlâ tahammül imkânsız. Solumda bir büyücek hurma var ki yapyalnız... Zemîni haylice mâil de olsa, çâresi ne? Burundum artık onun zıll-i pâre-pâresine. Birinci zümreyi teşkîl eden zavallı avam , Bıraksalar edecek tatlı uykusunda devam. Bugün nasîbini yerleştirince kursağına; “Yarın” nedir? Onu bilmez, yatar dönüp sağına. Yıkılsa arş-ı Hilâfet, tıkılsa kabre vatan, Vazîfesinde değil: Çünkü “hepsi Allah’tan!” Ne hükmü var ki, esâsen yalancı dünyânın? Ölürse, yan gelecek Cennet’inde Mevlâ’nın, Fenâ kuruntu değil! Ben derim, sorulsa bana: “Kabûl ederse Cehennem ne mutlu, amca, sana!” İkinci zümreyi teşkîl eden cemâ’at ise, Hayâta küskün olandır ki: Saplanıp ye’se, “Selâmetin yolu yoktur... Ne yapsalar boşuna!” Demiş de hırkayı çekmiş bütün bütün başına. Bu türlü bir hareket mahz-ı küfr olur; zîrâ: Taleble âmir olurken bir âyetinde Hudâ; Buyurdu: “Kesmeyiniz rûh-i rahmetimden ümîd; Ki müşrikîn olur ancak o nefhadan nevmîd.” Bu bir; ikincisi: Ye’sin ne olsa esbâbı, Onun atâlet-i külliyyedir ki îcâbı, Teressübâtını etmiştik önceden tahlîl. Üçüncü zümreyi kimlerdir eyleyen teşkîl? Evet, şebâb-ı münevver denen şu nesl-i sefîh. -Fakat nezîhini borcumdur eylemek tenzîh- Bu zübbeler acaba hangi cinsin efrâdı? Kadın desen, geliyor arkasından erkek adı; Hayır, kadın değil; erkek desen, nedir o kılık? Demet demetken o saçlar ne muhtasar o bıyık? Sadâsı baykuşa benzer, hırâmı saksağana; Hülâsa, zübbe demiştim ya, artık anlasan a!.. Fakat bu kukla herif bir büyük seciyye taşır, Ki, haddim olmayarak, “Âferin!” desem yaraşır. Nedir mi? Anlatayım: Öyle bir metâneti var, Ki en savulmayacak ye’si tek birayla savar. Sinirlerinde teessür denen fenâlık yok, Tabîatında utanmakla âşinâlık yok. Bilirsiniz, hani, insanda bir damar varmış; Ki yüzsüz olmak için mutlaka o çatlarmış; Nasılsa “Rabbim utandırmasın!” duâsı alan, Bu arsızın o damar zâten eksik alnından! Cebinde gördü mü üç tane çil kuruş, nazlım, Tokatlayan’da satar mutlakâ, gider de, çalım. Eğer dolandırabilmişse istenen parayı; Görür mahalleli tâ karnavalda maskarayı! Beyoğlu’nun o mülevves muhît-i fâhişine Dalar gider, takılıp bir sefîlenin peşine. “Hayâ, edeb gibi sözler rüsûm-i fâsidedir; Vatanla âile, hattâ, kuyûd-i zâidedir .” Diyor da hepsine birden kuduzca saldırıyor... “Ayıp değil mi?” demişsin... Aceb kim aldırıyor! Namaz, oruç gibi şeylerle yok alış verişi; Mukaddesât ile eğlenmek en birinci işi. Duyarsanız “kara kuvvet” bilin ki: Îmandır. “Kitâb-ı Köhne”de -hâşâ- Kitâb-ı Yezdan’dır . Üşenmeden ona Kur’ân’ı anlatırsan eğer, Şu ezberindeki esmâyı muttasıl geveler: “Kurûn-i mâziyeden kalma cansız evrâdı Çekerse, doğru mu yirminci asrın evlâdı?” Nedir alâkası yirminci asr-ı irfanla Bu şaklaban herifin? Anlamam ayıp değil a! Metâ’-ı fazlı mı varmış elinde gösterecek? Nedir meziyyeti, görsek de bâri öğrensek. Hayır! Mehâsin-i Garb’in birinde yok hevesi; Rezâil, oldu mu lâkin, şiârıdır hepsi! Bizim çocuk yaramaz, evde dinlenip durmaz; Geçende Fâtih’e çıktık ikindi üstü biraz. Kömürcüler kapısından girince biz, develer Kızın merakını celbetti , dâimâ da eder: O yamrı yumru beden, upuzun boyun, o bacak, O arkasındaki püskül ki kuyruğu olacak! Hakîkaten görecek şey değil mi ya? Derken, Dönünce arkama, baktım: Beş on adım geriden, Belinde enlice bir şal, başında âbânî , Bir orta boylu, güler yüzlü pîr-i nûrânî ; Yanında koskocaman bir küfeyle bir çocucak, Yavaş yavaş geliyorlar. Fakat tesâdüfe bak: Çocuk, benim o sabah gördüğüm zavallı yetîm... Şu var ki, yavrucağın hâli eskisinden elîm : Cılız bacaklarının dizden altı çırçıplak... Bir ince mintanın altında titriyor, donacak! Ayakta kundura yok, başta var mı fes? Ne gezer! Düğümlü, alnının üstünde sâde bir çember. Nefes değil, o soluklar, kesik kesik feryâd; Nazar değil o bakışlar, dümû’-i istimdâd . Bu bir ayaklı sefâlet ki yalnayak, baş açık; On üç yaşında buruşmuş cebîn-i sâfı, yazık! “Bekçi hırsız yakalar bağda, koşar der ki beye, – Bağladım haydudu, zor zar, ayağından direğe. – Ayağından mı dedin? Kolları meydanda demek! Ulan, aptal mı nesin? Şimdi çözer... – Kim çözecek? – Hele bak! Kendi çözer elleri boştaysa... – Paşam, Hiç telâş etme! – Neden? – Çünkü bizim köylü adam... – Ne çıkar? Gitti gider... – Gitmesinin var mı yolu? Tut ki, ben bilmemişim bağlanacakmış da kolu; Ayağından ipi gevşetmeyi akletmez o da.” Biz de bir köylüleriz, yanlamışız bir yurda. Öyle hiç kendini aldatmaya kalkışmamalı, Hangimiz, başka metâız? Hepimiz Tırhallı! Medresen var mı senin? Bence o çoktan yürüdü. Hadi göster bakayım şimdi de İbnü’r-Rüşd’ü? İbn-i Sinâ niye yok? Nerde Gazâlî görelim? Hani Seyyid gibi, Râzî gibi üç beş âlim? En büyük fâzılınız: Bunların âsârından, Belki on şerhe bakıp, bir kuru ma’nâ çıkaran. Yedi yüz yıllık eserlerle bu dînin hâlâ, İhtiyâcâtını kâbil mi telâfi? Aslâ. Doğrudan doğruya Kur’ân’dan alıp ilhâmı, Asrın idrâkine söyletmeliyiz İslâm’ı. Kuru da’vâ ile olmaz bu, fakat ilm ister; Ben o kudrette adam görmüyorum, sen göster? Koca ilmiyyeyi aktar da, bul üç tane fakîh: Zevk-i fıkhîsi bütün, fikri açık, rûhu nezîh? Sayısız hâdise var ortada tatbîk edecek; Hani bir tane “usûl” âlimi, yâhu, bir tek? Böyle âvâre düşünceyle yaşanmaz, heyhât, “Mültekâ ” fıkhınızın nâmı, usûlün “Mir’ât ” Yaşanır, zannediyorsan, Baba Ca’fer’liksin, Nefes ettir, çabucak, kendine, olsun bitsin! Ölüler dîni değil, sen de bilirsin ki bu din, Diri doğmuş, duracak dipdiri, durdukça zemin. Neye isrâf edelim bir sürü iknâiyyât ? Hoca, mâdem ki bu din: Dîn-i beşer, dîn-i hayât, Beşerin hakka refîk olmak için vicdânı, Beşeriyyetle berâber yürümektir şânı. Yürümez dersen eğer, rûhu gider İslâm’ın; O yürür, sen yürümezsen, ne olur encâmın? Oflu’nun ilmi de olsaydı o îmâna göre, Şimdi baştanbaşa tevhîd ile dolmuştu küre. O nasıl kalb, o nasıl azm, o nasıl itmînân?.. İşte tevfîk-i İlâhî’ye yürekten inanan; İşte “Lâ havfe aleyhim” diye Kur’ân-ı Hakîm, Bu velî zümreyi etmektedir ancak tekrîm . Hâlik’ın nâ-mütenâhî adı var, en başı: Hak. Ne büyük şey kul için hakkı tutup kaldırmak! Hani, Ashâb-ı Kirâm, ayrılalım, derlerken, Mutlakâ Sûre-i ve’l-Asr”ı okurmuş, bu neden? Çünkü meknûn o büyük sûrede esrâr-ı felâh; Başta îmân-ı hakîkî geliyor, sonra salâh, Sonra hak, sonra sebat. İşte kuzum insanlık. Dördü birleşti mi yoktur sana hüsrân artık. Müslüman hakka zahîr olmaya her an mecbûr, Sarsılır varlığı, göstermeye başlarsa fütûr. Hele zulmün galeyânında bu mecbûriyyet, Daha şiddetli olur başkalarından elbet. Çünkü hak öyle zamanlarda kalır tehlikede, Çâresizdir onu kurtarmaya bakmak sâde. Bir adam dursa da bir zâlim imâmın yüzüne, Adli emretse, bu zâlim de onun hak sözüne, İnkıyâd eyleyecek yerde tutup kıysa ona, O mücâhid yazılır tâ şühedânın başına. Hamza’dan sonra gelen şanlı şehîd ancak odur. Hak için can verenin pâyesi elbet bu olur. Hakkı bir zâlime ihtâr, o ne şâhâne cihâd! “En büyüktür” dedi Peygamber-i pâkize-nihâd . Hak zelîl oldu mu millet de, hükûmet de zelîl. “Hangi ümmette ki müşkildir edilmek tahsîl, Âcizin hakkı kavîlerden... O, kuvvetlenemez.” – Ne güzel söz bu! Şümûlüyle berâber mûcez . – Ömer’in hutbesi aklında mı bilmem? – Bilmem... – “Eyyühe’n-nâs , ederim taptığım Allâh’a kasem , Yoktur aslâ şu cemâ’atte ki hiçbir âciz, Benim indimde sizin olmaya en kâdiriniz, Bir kavînizde olan hakkını kurtarmam için. Bir kavî kimse de yoktur ki bu ümmette, bilin, En zaîf olmaya nezdimde , tutup kendinden, Âcizin hakkını ısrâr ile isterken ben.” *** Ayak teriyle cilâlanma tahta peykelere, Külâhlı, fesli dizilmiş yığın yığın çehre: Nasîb-i fikr ü zekâdan birinde yok gölge; Duyulmamış bu beyinlerde his denen meleke! – Aman canım, şu bizim komşu amma uğraşıcı! – Ne belledin ya efendim? Onun bir ismi Hacı! – Çocuğ, ha mektebe verdim, ha vermedimdi diye, Sokak sokak geziyor... – Koymuyor mu medreseye? – Koyar mı hiç? Arabî şimdi kim okur artık? – Evet, gâvurcaya düştük de sanki iş yaptık! – Binâ’ya üç sene gittimdi hey zamanlar hey! İlim de kalmadı... – Zaten ne kaldı? Hiç bir şey. – Mahalle Mektebi lâzımdır eski yolda bize; Sülüs, nesih bitiyor yoksa hepsi... Keyfinize! – On üç yaşında idim aldığım zaman ketebe . Geçende “Sen ne bilirsin?” demez mi bir zübbe? Dedim: “Ulan seni gel ben bir imtihan edeyim, Otur da yap bakalım şöyle bir kıyak temmim.” – Nasıl, becerdi mi? – Kâbil mi! Rabbi yessir’i ben, Tamam beş ayda değiştimdi kalfamız sağ iken. Gelin de bayramı Fâtih’te seyredin, zîrâ Hayâle, hâtıra sığmaz o herc ü merc-i safâ, Kucakta gezdirilen bir karış çocuklardan Tutun da, tâ dedemiz demlerinden arta kalan, Asırlar ölçüsü boy boy asâlı nesle kadar, Büyük küçük bütün efrâd-ı belde, hepsi de, var! Adım başında kurulmuş beşik salıncaklar, İçinde darbuka, deflerle zilli şakşaklar. Biraz gidin: Kocaman bir çadır... Önünde bütün, Çoluk çocuk birer onluk verip de girmek için Nöbetle bekleşiyorlar. Aceb içinde ne var? “Caponya’dan gelen, insan suratlı bir canavar!” Geçin: Sırayla çadırlar. Önünde her birinin Diyor: “Kuzum, girecek varsa, durmasın girsin.” Bağırmadan sesi bitmiş ayaklı bir i’lân. “Alın gözüm, buna derler...” sadâsı her yandan. Alettirikçilerin keyfi pek yolunda hele: Gelen yapışmada bir mutlaka o saplı tele. Terâzilerden adam eksik olmuyor; birisi İnince binmede artık onun da hemşerisi: “Hak okka çünkü bu kantar... Firenk icâdı gıram Değil! Diremleri dört yüz, hesapta şaşmaz adam.” – Muhallebim ne de kaymak! – Şifâlıdır ma’cûn! – Simid mi istedin ağ ? – Yokmuş onluğum, dursun. O başta: Kuskunu kopmuş eyerli düldüller, Bu başta: Paldımı düşmüş semerli bülbüller! Baloncular, hacıyatmazcılar, fırıldaklar, Horoz şekerleri, civ civ öten oyuncaklar; Sağında atlıkarınca, solunda tahtırevan; Önünde bir sürü çekçek, tepende çiftekolan. Öbek öbek yere çökmüş kömür çeken develer... Ferâğ-ı bâl ile birden geviş getirmedeler. Koşan, gezen, oturan, mâniler düzüp çağıran, Davullu zurnalı “dans!” eyleyen, coşup bağıran Bu kâinât-ı sürûrun içinde gezdikçe, Çocukların tarafındaydı en çok eğlence. Güzelce süslenerek dest-i nâz-ı mâderle ; Birer çiçek gibi nevvâr olan bebeklerle Gelirdi safha-i mevvâc-ı ıyde başka hayât... Bütün sürûr ü şetâretti gördüğüm harekât! Onar parayla biraz sallanırdılar... Derken, Dururdu “Yandı!” sadâsıyla türküler birden. – Ayol, demin daha yanmıştı â! Herif sen de... – Peki kızım, azıcık fazla sallarım ben de. – Demek ki: Câmi’i kurbündeyiz Süleymân’ın. – “Demek” de var mı ya? Karşında! – Lâkin insânın, Nasıl kararmada mâzîye tırmanan nazarı! Bugün, bizim tepemizden bakan şu âsârı, Sıyânet eylemeden âciziz, değil yapmak... – Hakîkat öyle! Şu ma’bed nedir? Şu haşmete bak! – Bırak ki câmi’i, dünyâda olmaz öyle eser, Fakat nedir şu heyâkil, nedir şu medreseler! Uzaktan andırıyorlar nitâk-ı sîmîni , Ki sarmak isteyerek vahdetin nedîmesini, Atılmış üç tarafından kemend olup beline; Fakat değil beli, dâmânı geçmemiş eline! Beşer değil mi? Teâlî de etse irfânı, Nasıl kucaklayabilsin harîm-i Yezdân’ı? Evet, medâris , o vahdet-serây-ı muhteşemin Önünde: Hürmetidir dîne her zaman ilmin. Bütün şu kubbelerin mevce mevce silsilesi: Huzûr-i Hak’ta kapanmış sücûd kâfilesi! – Bugün de öyle mi lâkin? – Değilse, kimde kusûr? Bu nâ-halefliği biz yapmışız; selef ma’zûr. Oyup, sıçan gibi, her dört adımda bir kemeri, Deden mi açmış o miskin kılıklı kahveleri? Hayır, deden sana, bak, hastahâneler yapmış! Yanında Mekteb-i Tıbbiyye’ler, neler yapmış! Şu gördüğün kocaman kütle yok mu? Dârü’t-Tıb . – Demek bu medrese, Tıbbiyye Mektebi’ydi?.. – Ayıp! – Ayıp nedir? – Bunu olsun görüp de bilmemeniz... – Bakılsa öyle... Fakat “Bilmeyin!” diyen yine siz! – Tabâbetin o kadar muhteremdi mevki’i ki: Birer tabîb-i fünûn-âşinâ çıkar, eski Müderrisînimizin en güzîde efrâdı. Yazık, o nesl-i kerîmin vefâsız evlâdı, Bırakmış öylece, hiç bakmamış müesseseye; Neler görür neler insan, girince medreseye! Dolaşmak isteyerek daldığım olur ba’zı: Adım başında asırlarca sa’yin enkâzı, Takılmamak, hani, kâbil değil ayaklarına! Nazar nüfûz edecek olsa hangi bir yığına: Ya bir müdekkıkin esrâr-ı târumârı defîn; Ya bir müşerrihin âsârı saklı... Hem ne hazîn! Çamurda saplı, geniş rahleler bütün mermer... Demek: Muallimi teşrîhi vermemiş ezber; Kitâb-ı na’şı serip taşların uzunluğuna, Açıp açıp okumuş karşısında, bulduğuna. Bugün, o rahlelerin kendi na’ş olup yatıyor; Üzerlerinde bekârlar fasulye kaynatıyor! Ben ezelden beridir hür yaşadım, hür yaşarım. Hangi çılgın, bana zincir vuracakmış? Şaşarım! Kükremiş sel gibiyim: Bendimi çiğner, aşarım; Yırtarım dağları, enginlere sığmam taşarım. Senin nedir bakalım gizli gizli feryâdın? Evet; boyunca berâber yetişmiş evlâdın, Henüz bahâr-ı hayatında pâymâl olarak, Fidan vücûdunu yutmuş yabancı bir toprak; Ki nerde belli değil... Bilmek istesen de muhâl... Olanca yâdı bugün bir çamurlu, kanlı hayâl! O yâdı rûhuna gömdün ki bir vazîfendir. “Unut!” demek açılan kabri görmemektendir. Hayır, demem... Bilirim pek vefâlıdır o mezâr. Fakat, düşün, neye etmiş hayâtı istihkâr? Düşün, neden bu çocuk yaktı gitti annesini? Evet, yaşatmak için ümmehâtın akdesini , “Fedâ-yı can edeceksin!” demiş “vatan” hissi... Demek: Heder değil oğlun, vatan fedâîsi. Bilir misin ne kadar anne var bugün, yasta, Tunus’ta, sonra Cezayir’de, sonra Kafkas’ta? Götür de kalbine bir kerre ey kadın elini; Düşün zavallıların sernüvişt-i erzelini; Ne ibtilâ! Ne musîbet! Cihan cihân olalı, Bu ızdırâbı , emînim ki, çekmiş olmamalı. Hesâba katmıyorum şimdilik bizim yakada Sönen ocakları; lâkin zavallı Afrika’da, Yüz elli bin kadının tütmüyor bugün bacası. Ne körpe oğlu denilmiş, ne ihtiyar kocası, Tutup tutup getirilmiş -Fransız askerine Siperlik etmek için- saff-ı harbin önlerine. O ümmehâtı, o zevcâtı bir düşünmelisin: Kimin hesâbına ölmüş, desin de inlemesin, Anarken oğlunu, bîçâre, yâhud erkeğini? “Kimin hesâbına?..” Bir söz ki: Parçalar beyni! Bakınca kasdolunan gâyenin şenâ’atine, Ne olsa çıldırır insan işin fecâ’atine. Ne milletin şerefiyçin, ne kendi şânın için! Fedâ-yı cân edeceksin adüvv-i cânın için! Geber ki sen: Baba yurdun, harîm-i namusun Yabancı ökçeler altında çiğnenip dursun! Gebermek istemiyorsun değil mi? Bak ne olur: Rehin bıraktığın efrâd-ı âilen tutulur, Birer birer ezilir. Hem nasıl vesâitle: Yanardı havsalan imkân olaydı tahlîle. Benim de kalb-i harâbımda duyduğum hicran, Henüz duyulmadı mızrâbımın lisânından. O bir “semûm”, onu nerden duyursun üç beş “âh”? Duyurmuyor ki, demin pek görünmedin âgâh, Neşîdeler okudun bil’akis sa’âdetime! Gücenme hayret edersem bu mazhariyyetime! Gücenme, anla nihâyet ki: Bir belâ-zedeyim, Kader dedikleri unsurla pençeleşmedeyim. Kolum, kafam, gece gündüz didişmeden bî-tâb Ayaktayım henüz amma, serildi, gitti şebâb. Serildi, hem de nasıl bir zamanda, haybete bak: Zafer hayâlini geçtim, halâs ümîdi uzak! Helâki boyladı âtîye attığım her adım; Değilse, hangi hezîmet çıkar ki, uğramadım? Yığınla kül kesilen yurdumun hayâleti mi? Vatansız ümmetimin derbeder sefâleti mi? Hazan veliyle harâb, öksüz âşiyânım mı? Fezâya savrulan âvâre hânümânım mı? Yerinde yeller esen ma’bedim mi, türbem mi? Civârı çöl kadar ıssız harîm-i Kâ’bem mi? İçin için kanayan dînimin serilmesi mi? Bu his harâbesi üstünde baykuşun sesi mi? Hülâsa, görmediğim cilve hangi fâciadır? Yarınki perdeyi bilmem, o şimdilik bir sır; Fakat bugünkünü dinlersen, ihtisâr edeyim: Sularla engine düşmüş bir eski teknedeyim; Hayâta avdetimin, gâlibâ, yok imkânı. Nedir ki, âilemin en muazzez erkânı, Yanımdalar ya, ne olsak berâberiz... derken, Kopan borayla bizim tekne ayrılır da hemen, Birer birer dağılır her çatırdayan kemiği. Kazâ sürükleyedursun hayâl olan gemiyi... -Hayır, hayâli de yok gör ki şimdi meydanda- Şu ben ne uğraşırım kaldığım bu ummanda? Tutunduğum iki bîçâre tahta parçasıdır, Nasıl bu dağ kesilen dalgalarla çarpışılır? Bulutların yayılır perde perde kâbûsu; Çöker fezâlara artık leyâlin en koyusu. Sağım, solum, önüm, arkam yığın yığın zulmet; Ne gâye belli, ne mevki’, ne veche var, ne cihet. Döner döner çıkamam, ye’s içinde kıvranırım; Mezâra canlı giren bir zavallıyım sanırım! Zamân olur, kabaran dalgalarla savrulurum; Zamân olur, açılan bir cehennemî uçurum, İner benimle berâber fezâyı inleterek; Zamân olur, bulut altında gizlenen şimşek, Deşer de zulmeti, bir sahne gösterir ki, inan, Bütün bütün beni bîzâr eder hayâtımdan: “Kaderle pençeleşilmez, ecelse beklediğim, Şu tahta parçalarından tecerrüd etmeliyim.... Yeter boğuştuğum artık...” derim... Hayır, duramam, Taş olsa baş vururum, intihâra baş vuramam! Batar, çıkar, giderim... – Söyledim ya, şimdi, Emîr, Nebîlerin kanı rûhunda hükmeden te’sîr. – Evet, batar, çıkarım -gâlibâ- ilerlemeden, Senin “kanat” dediğin tahtalarla hâlâ ben! O tahtalar ki, bir onlar elimde, varsa, kalan, Yıkık şebâbımın enkâz-ı târumârından. Demin, huşûa varan bir kıyâm-ı haşyetle, Huzûr-i Hâlik’a durmuştunuz cemâ’atle. Yarınca kubbeyi “Allâhu Ekber!” ikrârı; Boşandı yerlere Hakk’ın semâ-yı esrârı. Önümde cûşa gelen safların telâtumunu Görünce andım o deryâların tezâhumunu: Ki dalgalar gibi, ummân-ı sermediyyette, Birer sücûd ile güm-nâm olur nihâyette! Sufûf ayakta iken, dalgalar ayakta idi; Hurûş edince hatîbin nidâ-yı tahmîdi : Serildi yerlere “yekpâre” bir cihân-ı hamûş, Ki imtidâd-ı mekâbirdi, öyle dûşa-dûş! O mevce mevce uzanmış duran hazâirden , Duyuldu vurduğu binlerce sînenin birden! Mezarların bu yürürekler dayanmaz âhengi; Yüreklerin de hazîn inkisâr-ı yek-rengi; Getirdi cûşişe ummân-ı sermediyyeti de; Hitâma erdi nihâyet o sermedî secde: Zemîne ra’şe veren bir derin sadâ geldi; Deminki dalgalan, şimdi, hepsi yükseldi! *** Şüphesiz yıktı o hülyâları meşhûdâtım... Ama ben kendimi bir müddet için aldattım: Galeyandır... Galeyan geldi mi kalmaz mantık... Su bulanmazsa durulmaz...Hele sabret azıcık... İyi, lâkin ne kadar beklemiş olsan, işler, Eskisinden daha berbâd, iyileşmek ne gezer! Vatanın tâkati yoktur yeniden ihmâle: Dolu dizgin gidiyor, baksana izmihlâle: Ey cemâat, uyanın, elverir artık uyku! Yok mu sizlerde vatan nâmına hiçbir duygu? Düşmeden pençesinin altına istikbâlin, Biliniz kadrini hürriyyetin, istiklâlin. Söyletip başka memâlikteki mahkûmîni , Hâkimiyyet ne imiş, öğreniniz kıymetini. Yoksa, onsuz ne şu dünyâ kalır İslâm’a, ne din... Kuşatır millet-i mahkûmeyi hüsrân-ı mübîn. Müslümanlık sizi gâyet sıkı, gâyet sağlam, Bağlamak lâzım iken, anlamadım, anlayamam, Ayrılık hissi nasıl girdi sizin beyninize? Fikr-i kavmiyyeti şeytan mı sokan zihninize? Birbirinden müteferrik bu kadar akvâmı, Aynı milliyyetin altında tutan İslâm’ı, Temelinden yıkacak zelzele, kavmiyyettir . Bunu bir lâhza unutmak ebedî haybettir... Arnavutlukla, Araplıkla bu millet yürümez... Son siyâset ise Türklük, o siyâset yürümez. Sizi bir âile efrâdı yaratmış Yaradan; Kaldırın ayrılık esbâbını artık aradan. Siz bu da’vâda iken yoksa, iyâzen-billâh , Ecnebîler olacak sahibi mülkün nâgâh. Diye dursun atalar: “Kal’a içinden alınır.” Yok ki hiçbir işiten... Millet-i merhûme sağır! Bir değil mahvedilen devlet-i İslâmiyye... Girdiler aynı siyâsetle bütün makbereye. Girmeden tefrika bir millete, düşman giremez; Toplu vurdukça yürekler, onu top sindiremez. Bırakın eski hükûmetleri, meydandakiler Yetişir, şöyle bakıp ibret alan varsa eğer. İşte Fas, işte Tunus, işte Cezâyir, gitti! İşte Îrân’ı da taksîm ediyorlar şimdi. Bu da gâyetle tabî’î, koşanındır meydan; Yaşamak hakkını kuvvetliye vermiş Yaradan. Müslüman, fırka belâsıyle zebun bir kavmi, Medenî Avrupa üç lokma edip yutmaz mı? Ey cemâat, yeter Allah için olsun, uyanın!.. Sesi pek müdhiş öter sonra kulaklarda çanın!.. Arzı oynattı yerinden yıkılırken Îran... Belki bir kıl bile ürpermedi sizden, bu ne kan! Hiç sıkılmaz mısınız Hazret-i Peygamberden, Ki uzaklardaki bir mü’mini incitse diken, Kalb-i pâkinde duyarmış o musîbetten acı. Sizden elbette olur rûh-i Nebî da’vâcı. Ey cemâat, uyanın! Yoksa, hemen gün batacak. Uyanın! Korkuyorum: Leyl-i nedâmet çatacak! Ne vapurlarla trenler sizi bîdâr etti! Ne de toplar bu derin uykuya bir kâr etti! Sizi kim kaldıracak, sûru mu İsrâfîl’in? Etmeyin!.. Memleketin hâli fenâlaştı... Gelin! Gelin, Allah için olsun ki, zaman buhranlı ; Perdenin arkası -Mevlâ bilir amma- kanlı! Siz ki son lem’a-i ümmîdisiniz İslâm’ın, Dayanın gayzına artık medenî akvâmın! Şimdilik sulha sebep ordunuzun kuvvetidir; Bir de vaz’iyyet-i mülkiyyenizin kıymetidir. Bu tezebzüble o kuvvet de fakat sarsılacak... Çünkü isyanları bastırmaya me’mûr ancak! Ordu mâdâm ki efrâdını milletten alır; Milletin keşmekeşinden nasıl âzâde kalır? Öyledir, memleketin hâli düzelmezse eğer, Kışlalar evlere, asker de ahâlîye döner! Durmasın sonra kazan kaldıradursun ordu, Düşmanın safları çiğner bu mukaddes yurdu. Enbiyâ yurdu bu toprak; şühedâ burcu bu yer; Bir yıkık türbesinin üstüne Mevlâ titrer! Dışı baştan başa bir nesl-i kerîmin yâdı; İçi boydan boya milyonla şehîd ecsâdı. Öyle meşbû’-i şehâdet ki bu öksüz toprak: Oh, bir sıksa adam otları, kan fışkıracak! Böyle bir yurdu elinden çıkaran nesl-i sefil, Yerin üstünde muhakkar, yerin altında rezil! Hem vatan gitti mi, yoktur size bir başka vatan, Çünki mîrasyedi sâil kovulur her kapıdan! Göçebeyken koca bir devlete kurmuş bünyâd , Çerge hâlinde mi görsün sizi kalkıp ecdâd? “Çerge hâlinde...” dedim... Korkarım ondan da tebâh : Saltanat devrilecek olsa, iyâzen-billâh, Öyle iğrenç olacak âkıbetin manzarası! Ki tasavvur bile vicdanlar için yüz karası! Azıcık bilmek için kadrini istiklâlin. Bakınız çehre-i meş’ûmuna izmihlâlin: Sizin işittiğiniz bir terâne, bir perde; Beşikte, sonra eşiklerde, sonra mektepte. Hülâsa her çatının altı aynı sesle dolu. Bütün şu’ûnu bir âhenge rapteden bu yolu Tutunca, gitgide mekteple, kışla, fabrika, fen Seçilmez oldu, hakîkat harîm-i âileden. Bu ittihâdı tabî’î yaşatmak isterdi... Asıl kemâlini millet o işde gösterdi: Düşündü hangi semâdan hayâtın indiğini; Düşündü rûh-i umûmîyi emziren dîni. Sonunda gördü ki: Ümmette müşterek vicdan Tehassüsâtını almakta aynı menba’dan; Kurursa bir gün o menba’ ne his kalır, ne hayât; Bekâ-yı dîn ile kâim hayât-ı cem’iyyât ; Mukaddesâtını tesbîte uğraşıp durdu... Mücerredât-ı kesîfeyle bir cihan kurdu. Alınca şekl-i teayyün vatan heyûlâsı, Budur revâbıt-ı milliyyenin en a’lâsı, Deyip sarılmada aslâ tereddüd etmediniz. Nasılsa mektebiniz tıpkı öyle ma’bediniz. Ne çan sadâsı boğar san’atin terânesini, Ne susturur medeniyyet bu âhiret sesini. Muhîtiniz ne acâib muhît-i velveledâr: Ki her gürültüsü bir başka intibâha medâr ! Sanâyi’in ne var âfâkı tutsa demdemesi ? Bedâyi’in de münevvim değil ki zemzemesi. Ne mûsikînize girmiş uyuşturur nağamât; Ne şi’rinizden olur târumâr fikr-i hayât. Onun lisân-ı semâvîsi rûha söylerse; Bununki rûh-i me’âlîyi nefheder hisse. Gelip de görmeli san’atte gâye var mı imiş? “Hayır” denir mi ki: Her gâyenizde en müdhiş, En ince san’atin esrârı yükselip duruyor? Sizinki yüksele dursun biraz da gel bizi sor! Vak’a hiç bir şey değildir; haklısın, lâkin düşün. Başka bir düstûr-i hikmet var mı, insâf et, bugün? Varmak istersen -diyor Sa’dî- eğer bir maksada, Tuttuğun yollar tükenmekten muarrâ olsa da; Şedd-i rahl et, durmayıp git, yolda kalmaktan sakın! Merd-i sâhib-azm için neymiş uzak, neymiş yakın? Hangi müşkildir ki, himmet olsun, âsân olmasın? Hangi dehşettir ki insandan hirâsân olmasın? İbret al erbâb-ı ikdâmın bakıp âsârına: Dağ dayanmaz erlerin dağlar söken ısrârına. Bir münevvim ses değil yer yer hurûşan velvele : Fevc fevc akmakta insanlar bütün müstakbele. Nehr-i feyzâfeyz-i insâniyyetin âhengine. Uymadan, kâbil değildir düşmemek bir engine. Menzil-i maksûda varmazsın uyanmazsan eğer Var mı bak, yollarda hiç bîdâr olanlardan eser? İşte âtîdir o ser-menzil denen ârâmgâh; Kârbân akvâm ; çöl mâzî; atâlet sedd-i râh . Durma, mâzî bir mugaylanzâr-ı dehşetnâktir ; Git ki, âtî korkusuzdur, hem de kudsî hâktir! Çok şedâid iktihâm etmek gerektir, doğrudur... Vehleten âvâre bir seyyâhı yollar korkutur; Korku, lâkin, azmi te’yîd eylemek îcâb eder: Kurtulursun şedd-i rahl etmiş de gitmişsen eğer. Çünkü düşmüşsün hayâtın -ezkazâ - feyfâsına , Gitmen îcâb eyliyor tâ menzil-i aksâsına . Düşmemek mâdem elinden gelmemiş evvel senin, Ölmeden olsun mu, ey miskin, bu çöller medfenin ? İntihâr etmek değilse yolda durmak, gitmemek, Âsûmandan refref indirsin demektir bu melek! “Leyse li’I-insâni illâ mâ seâ” derken Hudâ: Anlamam hiç meskenetten sen ne beklersin daha; Davran artık kârbânın arkasından durma, koş! Mahvolursun bir dakîkan geçse hattâ böyle boş. Menzil almışlar da yorgun, belki senden bîmecâl ! Belki yok, elbette öyle! Sen ne etmiştin hayâl? Değil mi bir anasın sen? Değil mi Almansın? O halde fikr ile vicdâna sâhib insansın. O halde “Asyalıdır, ırkı başkadır...” diyerek, Benât-ı cinsin olan ümmehâtı incitecek Yabancı tavrı yakışmaz senin fazîletine... Gel iştirâk ediver şunların felâketine. Ya “Paylaşıldı mı artar durur sürûr-i beşer; Kederse aksine: Ortakla eksilir” derler. Bilir misin ki senin Şark’a meyleden nazarın, Birinci def’a doğan fecridir zavallıların? Hudâ’yı bir tanımak töhmetiyle suçlu olan, Şu hânümânı yıkık üç yüz elli milyon can, Nedense, mevte olurken biner biner mahkûm, Çıkıp da etmedi bir ses bu hükme karşı hücûm! Nedense duymadı Garb’ın o hisli vicdânı, Hurûşu sîne-i a’sârı inleten bu kanı! Nedense, arşa kadar yükselen enîn-i beşer Sizin semâlara akseyledikçe oldu heder! Nedense, vahdet-i İslâm’ı târumâr edeli, Büyük tanıldı, mukaddes bilindi zulmün eli! Zemîn-i Şark’ı mezâlim kasıp kavurdukça; O kıpkızıl yüzü hâkin fezâya vurdukça; Gurûb seyreden âvâre bir temâşâ-ger Kadar da olmadı dünyâ nasîbedâr-ı keder! Keder de söz mü ya? Alkışlıyordu cellâdı, Utanmadan koca yirminci asrın evlâdı! Evet, şenâ’ate el çırpıyordular hepsi... Senin elinde yok ancak bu alkışın levsi. O nâsiyen -ki pürüz bilmeyen bir âyîne Berâ’atiyle, bütün kavminin berâ’atine, Şehâdet etmededir- Şark’a doğru dönmeli ki: Sizin de Garb’ınızın hâtırât-ı nâ-pâki , Biraz silinsin onun hiç değilse yâdından. Hanım, muhîtinizin alçak i’tiyâdından, -Ki zor görünce yılışmak, zebûnu ezmekti- Benât-ı cinsini bilsen neler neler çekti! Onun netîce-i îkâzıdır ki: “Avrupalı” Denince rûhu sağır, kalbi his için kapalı, Müebbeden bize düşman bir ümmet anlardık. Hayır, bu an’anenin hakkı yok, deyip artık, Benât-ı cinsine göstermek isterim seni ben... Yabancı durma ki pek âşinâsınız kalben. O annecikler için duyduğun hurâfeyi at! Düşünme, dest-i musâfâtı Şark’a doğru uzat. Ne hisli vâlidelerdir bizim kadınlarımız! Yazık ki anlatacak yok da yanlış anladınız. Yazık ki onları tasvîr eder birer umacı, Beş on romancı, sıkılmaz beş on da maksadcı. Nedir bu anlaşamazlık? Gelin de anlaşınız; Lisân-ı müşterek olmaz mı kendi göz yaşınız? Nasîb-i zârına düşmez bu işde fazla keder; Öbür taraf seni hattâ kederlerinden eder. İnanmıyor musun? Öyleyse bir hesâb ediniz: Siz elli yıl oluyor, belki, harbe girmediniz. Geçen muhârebeden şanlı bir celâdetle Çıkınca verdiniz evlâd-ı memleket elele; Çalıştınız gece gündüz, didindiniz o kadar. Ki hâyuhûy-i tekâmülle cenge döndü hazar! Sükûn-i mutlak olan sulha verdiniz hareket; Zamânı, tayy-i vakâyi’de, geçtiniz, hayret! Bu seyri alması kâbil mi dîger akvâmın? Koşarsalar da giderler izinden eyyâmın. Nüfusunuz iki kat arttı, ilminiz on kat; Uçurdunuz yürüyen fenne taktınız da kanat. Zemîni satvetiniz tuttu, cevvi san’atiniz; Yarın müsahharınızdır, bugün değilse, deniz. Terakkiyâtınız artık yetişti bir yere ki: Ma’ârif oldu umûmun gıdâ-yı müştereki. Havâssınız yazıyorken avâmınız okudu, Yazanların da okutmaktı, çünkü, maksûdu. Unutmuyordu beyinler süzerken âfâkı, Nasîb-i nûrunu topraktan isteyen halkı. Semâya çıkmak için yüksek olmalıydı zemin... Bu i’tilâyı siz evvelce ettiniz te’min. Belirdi yurdunuzun sînesinde şâhikalar. Evet, bu şâhikalar, belki, başkasında da var; Fakat, sizinkilerin arkasında yok yer yer, Derin derin uçurumlar, cehennemî dereler. Neden mi? Kendi değil sivrilip çıkan yalınız, Zeminle bir gidiyor dâimâ şevâhikınız. “Beyin”le “kalb”i hem-âheng edip de işleteli, Atıldı vahdet-i milliyye sakfının temeli. O vahdet işte, bütün ihtişâmınızdaki sır, Cihâna ra’şe veren ses onun sadâlarıdır. Teşettüt eyleyerek gâyeniz, bizimki gibi, Tehallül etmeye koyvermiyor bu terkîbi . Düşüncelerdeki mebde’ bir olmasın varsın... Değil mi gâyesi bir hepsinin, ne korkarsın? Bakılsa dâirenin nısf-ı kutru nâ-ma’dûd , Fakat umûmuna bir nokta müntehâ-yı hudûd. Ne ittihâd-ı muazzam ki, bunca milyonlar İçinden en sıkı nisbetle binde altı çıkar O gâyeden bilerek inhirâf eden hisler, Ziyâde olsa da hattâ, telâşa yoktur yer. Bizim düşünceler amma sizinkinin aksi! Demin berâber iken şimdi ayrılır hepsi! Bu i’tibâr ile baktıkça: Aynı merkezden, Çıkıp da nâ-mütenâhî muhîte doğru giden Kümeyle hatlara benzer ki muttasıl açılır... Bizim de işte budur inhilâlimizdeki sır. O râbıtayla giderken sizin teâlîniz; Bu tefrikayla perîşan bizim ahâlîmiz. Geçen sabah idi Eyyûb’a doğru çıkmıştım. Aşıp da sûrunu şehrin atınca birkaç adım, Ufuk değişti, önümden çekildi eski cihan; Göründü karşıda füshat-serâ-yı kabristan. Fakat o bir koca deryâ-yı sermediyyet idi, Ki her haziyre-i sengîni mevc-i müncemidi ! Kenarda durmayarak girdim en derin yerine, Oturdum arkamı verdim de taşların birine, Ridâ-yı samte bürünmüş bütün yesâr ü yemîn , Huzûr içinde ağaçlar, sükûn içinde zemîn. Bütün o yükselen emvâc, o bî-nihâye deniz, Derin bir uykuya dalmıştı, her taraf sessiz. Yavaş yavaş açılıp perde-i likâ-yı muhît ; Harîm-i rûhumu doldurdu kibriyâ-yı muhît. Geçende, yayla civârında bir ufak cevelân Bahânesiyle, bizim eski âşinâlardan Bir attarın azıcık gitmek istedim yanına, Ki her zaman beni da’vet ederdi dükkânına. Biraz musâhabeden sonra söktü müşteriler: – Ver ordan on paralık zencefil, çörek otu, biber. Geçenki beş para borcumla on beş etmedi mi? – Silik bu yirmilik almam... – Uzatma gör işimi! – Oğul, çabuk... Bana tîrak ... Okunmuş olmalı ha! Bizim çocuk, adı batsın, yılancık olmuş... – Ya? – Sübek kadar yüzü hütdağ kesildi! – Vah vah vah! – Hanım, geçer, nefes ettir... – Geçer mi? İnşallah. – Bi yirmilik paket amma sabahki tozdu bütün... – Ayol hep içtiğimiz toz... Bozuldu eski tütün! – Efendi amca, sakız ver... Biraz da balmumu kes. – Kızım, parayla olur ha! Peşinci bak herkes. Beşer onar paralar hepsi yaklaşıp deliğe, Süzüldüler oradan bir kilitli çekmeceye. Epeyce fâsıladan sonra geldi başka biri: – Genişçe bir hasırın var mı? Neyse hem değeri. Cenâze sarmak içindir, eziyyet etme sakın! Mahallemizde beş aydır yatan o hasta kadın Bugün, sabahleyin artık cihandan el çekmiş... – Ne çâre! Kısmeti bir böyle günde ölmekmiş. – Yanında kimse de yokmuş... Aman bırak neyse. Ecel gelince ha olmuş, ha olmamış kimse! – Dokuz kuruş bu hasır, siz, sekiz verin haydi... Pazarlık etmeyelim bir kuruş için şimdi! Hasır büküldü, omuzlandı, daldı bir sokağa; Sokuldu kimbilir ordan da hangi bir bucağa. Açıldı, bir ölü saklanmak üzre sînesine; Kapandı ketm-i adem heybetiyle sonra yine! Beş on fakîre olup bâr-ı dûş-i istiskâl , Huzûr-ı lâlini bir nevha etmeden ihlâl, Sükûn içinde uzaklaştı âşiyânından. Geçince sûrunu şehrin, uzattı servistan Garîb yolcuyu tevkîfe bin bükülmez kol! Omuzdan indi hasır, yoktu çünkü artık yol. Mezarcının o kürek yüzlü dest-i lâkaydı Lânesiyle nihâyet mezâra yaslandı. Hücûm-ı mihnet-i peyderpeyiyle dünyânın, Hayâtı bir yığın âlâm olan zavallı kadın, Hasırdan örtüsü dûşunda hufreden indi... Enîn-i rûhu da artık müebbeden dindi. *** Gelince akşama, baktım, Ferîde pek düşkün. Durur mu ablası? Ben sormadan atıldı: – Bugün Ne yaptı, beybaba, bilsen... Zavallıcık bebeğe? – Ne yaptı? – Dövdü bir a’lâ, sonunda kırdı. – Niye? – Bilir miyim, ona sor... Kız, getir bebeğni hadi! Ferîde kaçtı yanımdan, getirmek istemedi. Çiçek çıkarmışa dönmüş, getirdiler ki, yüzü; Birer kafes gibi kalmış o kuş bakışlı gözü. Başında saçtan eser yok, ayak topal, kollar Omuzdan oynamıyor, kim bilir ne illeti var? O kanlı canlı bebek şimdi işte bir kötürüm... – Bu ölmüş artık ayol, göm götür de, hem ne ölüm! Bir zaman vardı ya târîh-i mukaddes modası... Yeni yaptırdığı köşkün büyücek bir odası, Mutlaka eski tesâvîr ile ziynetlensin, Diye, ressam aratır hayli zaman bir zengin. Biri peydâ olarak, “Ben yaparım” der, kolunu Sıvayıp akşama varmaz, sekiz arşın salonu Sıvar amma ne sıvar! Sâhibi der: – Usta, bu ne? Kıpkızıl bir boya çektin odanın her yerine! – Bu resim, askeri basmakta iken Fir’avn’ın , Bahr-i Ahmer yarılıp geçmesidir Mûsâ’nın. – Hani Mûsâ be adam? – Çıkmış efendim karaya... – Fir’avun nerde? – Boğulmuş. – Ya bu kan rengi boya? – Bahr-i Ahmer ay efendim, yeşil olmaz ya bu da! – Çok güzel levha imiş! Doğrusu şenlendi oda! Kıssadan hissse çıkarsak mı, ne dersin Âsım! Anlıyorsun ya, zarar yok, daha iy’anlaşalım: İnkılâb istiyorum, ben de, fakat, Abdu gibi... Yoksa, ellerde kör âlet efeler tertîbi, Bâbıâli’leri basmak, adam asmakla değil. Çek bu işten bütün ihvânını, kendin de çekil. Gezmeyin ortada, oğlum, sokulun bir sapaya, Varsa imkânı, yarın avdet edin Avrupa’ya. – Amca Bey! – Nâfile Âsım, seni hiç dinlemeyiz... Çünkü sen bir kişisin, biz bakalım öyle miyiz? Ben... baban... Sonra Melek... Tutturamazsın ne desen. Hadi tahsîlini ikmâle tez elden, hadi sen! Çünkü milletlerin ikbâli için, evlâdım, Ma’rifet, bir de fazîlet... İki kudret lâzım. Ma’rifet, ilkin, ahâlîye sa’âdet verecek Bütün esbâbı taşır; sonra fazîlet gelerek, O birikmiş duran esbâbı alır, memleketin Hayr-ı i’lâsına tahsîs ile sarf etmek için. Ma’rifet kudreti olmazsa bir ümmette eğer, Tek fazîletle teâlî edemez, za’fa düşer. İbtidâîliğe mahsûs olan âvâre sükûn, Çöker a’sâbına. Artık o da bundan memnûn! Ma’rifet, farz edelim, var da, fazîlet mefkûd... Bir felâket ki cemâ’atler için, nâ-mahdûd. Beşerin rûhunu tesmîm edecek karha budur; Ne musîbettir o: Tâunlara rahmet okutur! Bizler, edvâr-ı fazîletleri cidden parlak, Bir büyük milletin evlâdıyız, oğlum, ancak: O fazîlet, son üç asrın yürüyen ilmiyle, Birleşip gitmedi; battıkça da ümmet cehle, Bünyevî kudreti günden güne meflûc olarak, Bir düşüş düştü ki: Davransa da, sarsak sarsak. Garb’ın emriyle yatıp kalkmaya artık mahkûm; Çünkü hâkim yaşatan şevket-i fenden mahrûm. Biz, evet, hasmımızın kudret-i irfânından Bînasîbiz de o yüzden bu şerefsiz hüsran. Sonra, a’sâra süren heybeti çekmekle, bugün, O fazîlet bile hissiz, hareketsiz, ölgün. Şimdi, Âsım, bana müfrit de, ne istersen de. Ma’rifetten de cüdâ Şark, fazîletten de. Lâkin ister misin, oğlum, mütesellî olmak: İctimâî bütün âmillere , kudretlere bak. Bunların herbirinin kuvveti, mâzîye inen, Kökü mikdârı olur; çünkü bu âmillerden, En derin köklüsü, en sağlamı, en hâkimidir. Şimdi, sen bizdeki kudretleri eşsen bir bir, Göreceksin ki: Bu millette fazîlet en uzun, En derin köklere yaslanmada; hem sonra onun, Bir mübârek suyu var, hiç kurumaz: Dîn-i Mübîn. Hâdisât etmesin oğlum, seni asla bedbîn... İki üç balta ayırmaz bizi mâzîmizden. Ağacın kökleri mâdem ki derindir cidden, Dalı kopmuş, ne olur? Gövdesi gitmiş, ne zarar? O, bakarsın, yine üstündeki edvârı yarar, Yükselir, fışkırıp, âfâk-ı perîşânımıza; Yine bin vâha serer kavrulan îmânımıza. Vâkıâ ortada yüzlerce mesâvî yüzüyor; Sen bu kâbûsu bütün şerre değil, hayra da yor. Çünkü yoktur birinin kalb-i cemâ’atte yeri; Arasan: Hepsi beş on maskara ferdin hüneri! Bu cihetten, hani, hiç yılmasın, oğlum, gözünüz; Sâde Garb’ın, yalınız ilmine dönsün yüzünüz. O çocuklarla berâber, gece gündüz, didinin; Giden üç yüz senelik ilmi sık elden edinin! Fen diyârında sızan nâ-mütenâhî pınarı, Hem için, hem getirin yurda o nâfi’ suları. Aynı menba’ları ihyâ için artık burada, Kafanız işlesin, oğlum, kanal olsun arada. Adâletin ne şehâmetli bir tecellîsi, Şu, leş görür gibi görmek İkinci Amnofis’i! Bu Fir’avun ki, civârından ürküyordu beşer; Bu Fir’avun ki, saraylar, sütûnlar, âbideler, Bütün hayâtını ezberletirdi âfâka; Bu Fir’avun ki eğilmişse boynu bir hakka, O sâde kendi bekâsıydı, kendi nefsiydi; Bu Fir’avun ki, o zıllin hayâl-i te’bîdi, Dumanlı beynini sardıkça, artık efrâda, Muhâl olurdu huzûr ihtimâli dünyâda; Bu Fir’avun ki, cehennemdi yerde kâbûsu, Cehennem olmadan evvel vücûd-i menhûsu; Bu Fir’avun ki, beşer, korkudan, büküp belini, Huşû’ içinde tavâf eylemişti heykelini; Bu Fir’avun, bu görünmez kazâ, bu saklı belâ, Ki bir zaman tapılıp dendi: “Rabbune’l-a’lâ !” Ne intikâm-i İlâhî, ne sermedî hüsran: Gelen, geçenlere ibret, yatar sefîl, üryan! Soyulmadık eti kalmış, bilinmiyor kefeni; Açıkta mumyası, hâlâ dağılmayan bedeni. Halefin farz edelim şimdi öbür mektepten. Dalkavuklar yeni bir maske takarlar da hemen, Kuşatırlar yine etrâfinı: – “Sübhân’allâh! Bu ne fıtrat, bu ne vicdân-ı meâlî-âgâh! Zât-ı ulyâları Hakk’ın bize in’âmısınız, Kimsiniz, söyleyiniz, Hazret-i Mûsâ mısınız? Hele Fir’avn’ın elinden yakamız kurtuldu; Hele mahvolmadan evvel sizi millet buldu. Âh efendim, o herif yok mu, kızıl kâfirdi; Çünkü bir şey tanımaz, her ne desen münkirdi . Ne edeb der, ne hayâ der, ne fazîlet, ne vakar; Geyirir leş gibi, mu’tâdı değil istiğfar. Aksırır sonra, fütûr etmeyerek, burnumuza... Yutarız, çâre ne, mümkün mü ilişmek domuza? Savurur balgamı ta alnımızın ortasına, Tükürürmüş gibi taşlıktaki tükrük tasına! Hezeyan, sorsanız, Allah; hezeyan, Peygamber; Din, vatan, âile, millet gibi yüksek hisler, Ahmak aldatmak için söylenilir şeylermiş... Bu hurâfâtı hakîkat diye kim dinlermiş? Âkil oymuş ki; hayâtın bütün ezvâkından, Durmayıp hırsını tatmîne edermiş îman. Âhiret fikri yularmış, yakışırmış eşeğe; Hiç kanar mıymış adam böyle beyinsizce şeye? Hele ahlâka sarılmak ne demekmiş hâlâ? Çekilir miymiş, efendim, gece gündüz bu belâ? Zevki hakmış adamın, başkası hep bâtılmış... Çok tuhafmış bunu insanlar için anlamayış! Âh, efendim, daha söylenmeyecek işler var... Çünkü nâmûsa musallattı o azgın canavar. – İyi amma neye sarmıştınız etrâfını hep? – Hakk-ı devletleri var, arz edelim neydi sebep: Tepeden tırnağa her gün donanıp sırsıklam, Hani, yuttuksa o tükrükleri, faslam faslam , Vatan uğrunda efendim, vatan uğrunda bütün. Biz o zilletlere katlanmamış olsaydık dün, Memleket yoktu bugün, yoktu, iyâzen-billâh... Öyle üç balgam için millete kıymak da günah, Herif ancak bizi bir parçacık olsun saydı; Başıboş kalmaya gelmezdi, eğer kalsaydı, Mülkü satmıştı ya düşmanlara, ondan da geçin, Yıkmadık âile koymazdı Hudâ hakkı için. Bulunur pek çok adam cenge koşup can verecek; Harbin en müşkili haysiyyeti kurbân etmek. Bu fedâîliği bir biz göze aldırmıştık. Ama Hâlik biliyor, bilmesin isterse balık. Ey veliyyü’n-niam , artık size bizler köleyiz; Yalınız emrediniz siz, yalınız emrediniz.” Kimin? Nedir? diye, lâkin, kolayladık geçidi; Direkli bir yere çıkmaktayız, bakın, şimdi. Harîm-i hâsına geldik demek ki, Fir’avn’ın; Gürültü etmeyelim, bî-huzûr olur, amanın! Fakat, bu sahne, dağın sînesinde, pek müdhiş; Açık semâ gibi yıldızlı, mâvi bir meneviş , Parıldayıp duruyor, kaplamış bütün sakfı. Duvarların görünen sağlı, sollu, her tarafı, -Memâtı hep akabâtıyle gösterir yollu- Ecinni ordusu şeklinde bin hurâfe dolu. Nasıl ki aynı hikâyâtı söylüyor tekmîl, Şu perde perde sütûnlar da işte ber-tafsîl . “Barındırmaz mısın koynunda; ey toprak?” derim, “yer pek”, Döner, imdâdı gökten beklerim, heyhât, “gök yüksek”. Bunaldım kendi kendimden, zamân ıssız, mekân ıssız; Ne vahşetlerde bir yoldaş, ne zulmetlerde tek yıldız! Cihet yok: Sermedî bir seddi var karşında yeldânın; Düşer, hüsrâna, kalkar, ye’se çarpar serserî alnın! Ocaksız vâhalar, çöller; sağır vâdîler, enginler; Aran: Beynin döner boşlukta; haykır: Ses veren cinler! Şu vîran kubbe, yıllardır, sadâdan dûr, ışıktan dûr; İlâhî, yok mu âfâkında bir ferdâya benzer nûr? Ne bitmez bir geceymiş? Nerden etmiş Şark’ı istîlâ? Değil canlar, cihanlar göçtü hilkatten, bunun, hâlâ, Ezer kâbûsu, üç yüz elli, dört yüz milyon îmânı; Boğar girdâbı her devrinde milyarlarca sâmânı! Asırlardır ki, İslâm’ın bu her gün çiğnenen yurdu, Asırlar geçti, hâlâ bekliyor ferdâ-yı mev’ûdu! O ferdâ, istemem, hiç doğmasın “ferdâ-yı mahşer”se... Hayır, kudretli bir varlıkla mü’minler mübeşşerse ; Bu kat kat perdeler, bilmem, neden sıyrılmasın artık? Niçin serpilmesin, hâlâ ufuklardan bir aydınlık? O “aydınlık” ki, sönmek bilmeyen ümmîd-i işrâkı, “Vücûdundan peşîman, ölmek ister” sandığın Şark’ı, Füsünkâr iltimâ’âtiyle döndürmüş de şeydâya; Sürükler, bunca yıllardır, o sevdâdan bu sevdâya. Hayır! Şark’ın, o hodgâm olmayan Mecnûn-i nâ-kâmın , Bütün dünyâda bir Leylâ’sı var: Âtîsi İslâm’ın. Nasıldır mâsivâ, bilmez; onun fânîsidir ancak; Bugün, yâdiyle müstağrak; yarın, yâdında müstağrak! Gel ey Leylâ, gel ey candan yakın cânan, uzaklaşma! Senin derdinle canlardan geçen Mecnûn’la uğraşma! Düşün: Bîçârenin en kahraman, en gürbüz evlâdı, Kimin uğrunda kurbandır ki, doğrandıkça doğrandı? Şu yüz binlerce sönmüş yurda yangınlar veren kimdi? Şu milyonlarca öksüz, dul kimin boynundadır şimdi? Kimin boynundadır serden geçip berdâr olan canlar? Kimin uğrundadır, Leylâ, o makteller, o zindanlar? Helâl olsun o kurbanlar, o kanlar, tek sen ey Leylâ, Görün bir kerrecik, ye’s etmeden Mecnûn’u istîlâ. Niçin hilkat zemîninden henüz yüksekte pervâzın? Şu topraklarda, şâyed, yoksa hiç imkân-ı i’zâzın , Şafaklar ferş-i râhın, fecr-i sâdıklar çerâğındır; Hilâlim, göklerin kalbinde yer tutmuş, otâğındır; Ezanlar nevbetindir: İnletir eb’âdı haşyetten; Cihâzındır alemler, kubbeler, inmiş meşiyyetten; Cemâ’atler kölendir. Kâ’be’ler haclen... Gel ey Leylâ, Gel ey candan yakın cânan ki gâiblerdesin, hâlâ! Bu nâzın elverir, Leylâ, in artık in ki bâlâdan, Müebbed bir bahâr insin şu yanmış yurda Mevlâ’dan. Nâr-ı beyzâ mı nedir, öğle zamanında güneş? Tepesinden döküyor beynine âfâkın ateş! Yıldırım yağmuru şeklinde inen huzmesine, Siper olmuş yanıyor çöldeki çıplak sîne. San’atin sırrını ressâm-ı ezelden okuyan; Rûh-i ma’sûmu bütün hilkati kendinde duyan; Şimdi yerlerde şafak, şimdi bulutlarda bahar; Şimdi tûfân-ı ziyâ, şimdi köpük, şimdi buhar; Şimdi, mahmûr-i tefekkür, uzanan enginler; Şimdi yalçın kayalar, şimdi oyulmuş inler; Şimdi dalgın dereler, şimdi zılâl ummânı; Şimdi bir vâha çizen; şimdi bütün elvânı Toplayıp mâvi elekten geçirirken, üryan Kumların üstüne bin türlü bedâyi’ dokuyan O güzel sîne, o çöl, şimdi ne korkunç oluyor: Bir cehennem ki uzanmış, dili çıkmış, soluyor! Ne zemîninde sezersin, ne fezâsında hayat; Âh bir reng-i hayât olsa da görsem... Heyhat! Benzi külden de uçuk... Nerde o masmâvi semâ? Yine bîçârenin üstünde o müzmin hummâ! Yorulup titremeden, sanki, dalarken mahmûm , Gizli nevbet gibi nerdense çıkıp şimdi semûm , Deşiyor bağrını cevvin, eşiyor, aktarıyor; O zaman işte muhîtâtı alevler tarıyor; Bir avuç gölgeyi minnetle veren kuytuların, Yalıyor, parçalıyor göğsünü binlerce fırın! Ne soluk var, ne de ses... Bâdiyenin hâli harab! Çağlıyor sâde ufuklardaki âvâre serab; Bir de çan seslerinin dalgalanan tekrârı. Geceden girdiği dehşetli mugaylân-zârı , Gündüzün geçmek için kâfile olmuş develer, Eğrilip büğrülerek, yangına düşmüş ejder Izdırâbıyle, ne müz’ic uzanıp kıvranıyor! İniyorken yanıyor, tırmanıyorken yanıyor. Ya o sırtındaki yüzlerce heyûlâ-yı beşer, Âteşîn dalgalar üstünde yüzen bir mahşer, Ki bu enginleri tayyetmek için çalkanarak, Gidiyor bulmaya, heyhât, yeşil bir toprak! Yok mu, ey bağrı yanık çöl! Ebedî pâyânın? Nerdedir vâhası, yâ Rab, bu serâbistânın ? Necd’in a’mâkına dalmış, iki aydan beridir, Koca bir kâfile Mecnun gibi hâib, hâsir, Koşuyor, merhamet et, bâdiyeden bâdiyeye, Görürüm bir gün olur, “Hayme-i Leylâ”yı diye! Ne devâm etmeye tâkat, ne karâr etmeye yer; Bir ılık gölge, İlâhî... O da olmazsa eğer, Kalmıyor sâhil-i maksûda vusûl imkânı. Yeniden cûşa gelirken bir alev tûfânı, Karşıdan “Kubbe-i Hadrâ” edivermez mi zuhûr? O nasıl heykel-i dîdâr, o nasıl cebhe-i nûr! Öyle bir Tûr ki: Her lemha-i istiğrâkı , Olmadan çâk-i tecellî, süzüyor Hallâk’ı! Ebedî fecrini gördükçe perîşan lâhût; Zıll-i memdûduna düştükçe güneşler mebhût! Sanki feyfâ-yı taharrîde yanan ervâha, Sâyeler dökmek için Sidre’den inmiş vâha. O cehennem gibi vâdîde bu cennet ne güzel! En büyük şi’r tezâdın, mıdır, ey hüsn-i ezel? Sana bir mısra’-ı bercestedir etmiş ki sünûh : Duyar amma varamaz yükselen âhengine rûh. Bu, yanmadık yeri kalmışsa, kağşamış yurda, Meğerse Avrupa kundak sokar dururmuş da, “Uyan şu uykudan, etrâfı yangın aldı, yetiş!” Demek lüzûmunu hiçbir beyin düşünmezmiş. Unutmuşum, bunu olmuştu hisseden gerçek... Çıkıp da: “Orada fol yok, yumurta yok” diyerek! Beş-on gün oldu ki, mu’tada inkıyâd ile ben Sabahleyin çıkıvermiştim evden erkenden. Bizim mahalle de İstanbul’un kenârı demek: Sokaklarında gezilmez ki yüzme bilmeyerek! Adım başında derin bir buhayre dalgalanır, Sular karardı mı, artık gelen gelir dayanır! Bir elde olmalı kandil, bir elde iskandil , Selâmetin yolu insan için bu, başka değil! Elimde bir koca değnek, onunla yoklayarak, Önüm adaysa basıp, yok, denizse atlayarak, Ayakta durmaya elbirliğiyle gayret eden, Lisân-ı hâl ile amma rükûa niyyet eden O sâlhurde , harab evlerin saçaklarına, Sığınmış öyle giderken, hemen ayaklarına Delîlimin koca bir şey takıldı... Baktım ki: Genişçe bir küfe yatmakta, hem epey eski. Bu bir hamal küfesiymiş... Aceb kimin? Derken; On üç yaşında kadar bir çocuk gelip öteden, Gerildi, tekmeyi indirdi öyle bir küfeye: Tekermeker küfe bîtâb düştü tâ öteye. – Benim babam senin altında öldü, sen hâlâ Kurumla yat sokağın ortasında böyle daha! O anda karşıki evden bir orta yaşlı kadın Göründü: – Oh benim oğlum, gel etme kırma sakın! Ne istedin küfeden, yavrum? Ağzı yok dili yok, Baban sekiz sene kullandı... Hem de derdi ki: “Çok Uğurlu bir küfedir, kalmadım hemen yüksüz...” Baban gidince demek kaldı âdetâ öksüz! Onunla besleyeceksin ananla kardeşini. Bebek misin daha öğrenmedin mi sen işini?” Dedim ki ben de: – Ayol dinle annenin sözünü! Fakat çocuk bana haykırdı ekşitip yüzünü: – Sakallı, yok mu işin? Git cehennem ol şuradan! Ne dırlanıp duruyorsun sabahleyin oradan? Benim içim yanıyor: Dağ kadar babam gitti... – Baban yerinde adamdan ne istedin şimdi? Adamcağız sana, bak hâl dilince söylerken... – Bırak hanım, o çocuktur, kusûra bakmam ben... Adın nedir senin oğlum? – Hasan. – Hasan, dinle. Zararlı sen çıkacaksın bütün bu hiddetle. Benim de yandı içim anlayınca derdinizi... Fakat, baban sana ısmarlayıp da gitti sizi. O, bunca yıl çalışıp alnının teriyle seni Nasıl büyüttü? Bugün, sen de kendi kardeşini, Yetim bırakmayarak besleyip büyütmelisin. – Küfeyle öyle mi? – Hay hay! Neden bu söz lâkin? Kuzum, ayıp mı çalışmak, günah mı yük taşımak? Ayıp: Dilencilik, işlerken el, yürürken ayak. – Ne doğru söyledi! Öp oğlum amcanın elini... – Unuttun öyle mi? Bayramda komşunun gelini: “Hasan, dayım yatı mekteplerinde zâbittir; Senin de zihnin açık... Söylemiş olaydık bir... Koyardı mektebe... Dur söyleyim” demişti hani? Okutma sen de hamal yap bu yaşta şimdi beni! Söz anladım ki uzun, hem de pek uzun sürecek; Benimse vardı o gün pek çok işlerim görecek Bıraktım onları, saptım yokuşlu bir yoldan. Ne oldu şimdi aceb, kim bilir, zavallı Hasan? *** Bu kıpkızıl kayanın bağrı kaç yerinden oyuk! Sırayla birçok isim var... Tesâdüfen okuduk: “İkinci Amnofis”... A’lâ! Hemen girip görelim. Eşikte loştu kovuk, şimdi büsbütün muzlim. Şu var ki, sürmedi, sıyrıldı perdeler nâgâh, Çevirdi düğmeyi, besbelli, arkadan fellâh. Işık güzel, azıcık yol çetin, fakat bu da hiç; İşin fenâsı: İçerden gelen sıcak müz’ic... Ne çâre! İnmeli, mâdem ki sormadan girdik. Aşağıya doğru zemînin devâmı haylice dik... Hayır, kapanmayabilmek hüner değil o kadar; Adımda bir basamak var ki taştan oymuşlar. Siz de artık uzun etmektesiniz, hem pek uzun; Üç saat esnemeden dinlediğim nutkunuzun, “Yaşasın!” ma’cunu peymâne-i ilhâmı bütün, Hani, sarhoş kuşa döndün, mütemâdî öttün! – Bırak oğlum, yeter artık, şakanın vakti değil. – Sen de, öyleyse, bizim ma’cuna baş kesmeyi bil! – Sâde bir “bal” deyivermekle ağız tatlansa, Arı uçmuş diye, kaçmış diye hiç çekme tasa. Ağlasın milletin evlâdı da bangır bangır, Durma hürriyyeti aldık diye, sen türkü çağır! Zulmü alkışlayamam, zâlimi aslâ sevemem; Gelenin keyfi için geçmişe kalkıp sövemem. Biri ecdâdıma saldırdı mı, hattâ, boğarım... – Boğamazsın ki! – Hiç olmazsa yanımdan koğarım! Üç buçuk soysuzun ardında zağarlık yapamam; Hele hak nâmına haksızlığa ölsem tapamam. Doğduğumdan beridir âşıkım istiklâle. Bana hiç tasmalık etmiş değil altın lâle. Yumuşak başlı isem, kim dedi uysal koyunum? Kesilir belki, fakat çekmeye gelmez boyunum. Kanayan bir yara gördüm mü yanar tâ ciğerim. Onu dindirmek için kamçı yerim, çifte yerim. Adam aldırma da geç git, diyemem, aldırırım. Çiğnerim, çiğnenirim, hakkı tutar kaldırırım. Zâlimin hasmıyım amma severim mazlûmu... İrticâın şu sizin lehçede ma’nâsı bu mu? – Yok canım! – Yok deme! – İfrât ediyorsun, Köse! İşte ben mürteci’im, gelsin işitsin dünyâ! Hem de baş mürteci’im, patlasanız çatlasanız! Hadi kânûnunuz assın beni, yâhud yasanız! – Yasa yok şimdi. – Neden, bitti mi? – Çoktan bitti. – Dede Cengiz ya? – Bırak, derdimi deştin: Gitti! – Getirirler yine lâzımsa... – Hayır, gitti gider. – Deme oğlum! – Ya bizim düşmanımızmış o meğer... Dedenizdir diye bir kahbe çıfıtmış yamayan... – Size hâ? – Öyle ya; çok geçmedi, lâkin, aradan, Geldi bir başka gâvurcuk, dedi: “Cengiz’le, ayol, Bu hısımlık nereden çıktı ki, siz Türk, o Moğol!..” – Sonra? – Hiç! – Hiç mi? – Sönüp gitti o kızgın piyasa. – Hem de bir püfle! – Evet şimdi ne hâkan, ne yasa. – Kimse, ma’kul kefereymiş o herif. – Sorma Köse’m... – Çok şükür sizde de pek yok, değil amma sersem! – İğnelersin şu benim neslimi yüz buldukça, Sana elmas gibi hürriyyeti kim verdi, Hoca? Ne yaman şeydi unuttun mu o istibdâdı? Hep fecâyi’di, hayâtın hele hiç yoktu tadı. Milletin benzi sararmış, işitilmezdi refâh; Her nefes dört elifin sırtına binmiş bir “âh!” O ne günler... – Beni kızdırmaya söyler mahsus, Yeter artık! – Niye? – Ezbere bilirim hepsini, sus! – Ne tuhafsın! Bana döktürmeyeceksin içimi... – Yok paşam, sizde tuhaflık, o benim haddim mi? – Müstebiddin de gem almaz soyu çıktın, git git, Sen ki hürriyyet için nefyolunurdun, a tirit! İşi yok, şimdi muhâlifliğe sarmış derdi... – Hoca rahmetli kerâmet gibi söz söylerdi... – Bâri tuttun mu? – Ne mümkün? O zaman nerde akıl? – Sonradan geldiği sâbit mi efendimce, nasıl? – Döverim ha! – Hadi dövmüş kadar ol! – Dur be adam, Dinle, zevzekliği terk et! – Sana terk ettim, İmam! – Ne diyordum be?.. – Ya gördün mü, kafan aynı kafa! “Hoca rahmetli” dedin, öyle giriştindi lâfa. – Evet, oğlum, Hoca sevmezdi, bilirdim, Saray’ı; Ama sövmezdi de hoşlanmadığından dolayı. Vardı bir duygusu besbelli ki... – Bilmem, varmış... Pâdişah dendi mi, çokluk dil uzatmazlarmış! – Hiç unutmam, Hocazâdem ki, sıcak bir gündü, Bahçedeydik, bana bir parça baban küskündü. – Sana düşkündü babam, küstüğü olmazdı ama... – Boşboğazsın diye kızmıştı. – Kerâmet! – Sorma! Büsbütün kızdırayım bâri, dedim... – Yâ? Çok iyi: Çivi, bir an’anedir bizde, sökermiş çiviyi. – “Ortalık şöyle fena, böyle müzebzeb işler; Ah o Yıldız’daki baykuş ölüvermezse eğer, Âkıbet çok kötü...” dîbâce-i ma’lûmuyle, Söze girdim. – Kızıyor muydu? – Hayır. – Tekmille! – Bırakan var mı ki? Rahmetli Hocam doğrularak, Dedi: “Oğlum, bu temennî neye benzer, bana bak: Eşeklerin canı yükten yanar, aman, derler, Nedir bu çektiğimiz derd, o çifte çifte semer! Biriyle uğraşıyorken gelir çatar öbürü; Gelir ki taş gibi hâin, hem eskisinden iri. Semerci usta geberseydi... Değmeyin keyfe! Evet, gebermelidir inkisâr edin herife. Zavallı usta göçer bir gün âkıbet, ancak, Makâmı öyle uzun boylu nerde boş kalacak? Çırak mı, kalfa mı, kim varsa yaslanır köşeye; Takım biçer durur artık gelen giden eşeğe. Adam meğer acemiymiş, semerse hayli hüner; Sırayla baytarı boylar zavallı merkepler, Bütün o beller, omuzlar çürür çürür oyulur; Sonunda her birinin sırtı yemyeşil et olur. “Giden semerciyi derler, bulur muyuz şimdi? Ya böyle kalfa değil, basbayağ muallimdi. Nasıl da kadrini vaktiyle bilmedik, tuhaf iş: Semer değilmiş o rahmetlininki devletmiş!” Nasîhatim sana: Herzeyle iştigâli bırak! Adamlığın yolu nerdense, bul da girmeye bak! Adam mısın: Ebediyyen cihanda hürsün, gez; Yular takıp seni bir kimsecik sürükleyemez. Adam değil misin, oğlum: Gönüllüsün semere; Küfür savurma boyun kestiğin semercilere.” Üdebânız hele gâyetle bayağ mahlûkât... Halkı irşâd edecek öyle mi bunlar? Heyhât! Kimi, Garb’ın yalınız fuhşuna hasbî simsar; Kimi, Îran malı der, köhne alır, hurda satar! Eski dîvanlarınız dopdolu oğlanla şarab; Biradan, fâhişeden başka nedir şi’r-i şebab? Serserî: Hiç birinin mesleği yok, meşrebi yok; Feylesof hepsi, fakat pek çoğunun mektebi yok! Şimdi Allah’a söver... Sonra biraz bol para ver: Hiç utanmaz, Protestanlara zangoçluk eder! O benim en ebedî hasmım olan Rusya bile, Hakkı teslîm edelim! Hiç de değildir böyle. Mütefenninleri tâ keşfe kadar tırmanıyor; Edebiyyâtı anıldıkça zemin çalkanıyor. Kudretim yetse eğer, on yedisinden yukarı, Üdebâ nâmına kim varsa, huduttan dışarı Atarım taktırarak boynuna bah-nâmesini ; Okuyan yaftayı elbette çıkarmaz sesini. Sonra bir tarz-ı telâfî bulurum, -gerçi garîb- Konturat akdederek Rusya’dan on onbeş edib, Getirir, yazdırırım millet için birçok eser! Galiba bahsi değiştirdi bu müz’ic sözler... Nerde kaldıktı? Evet, ortada bir pis uçurum, Var ki, günden güne dehşetleniyor, korkuyorum, -Kapatılmazsa, gelip bir yere şâyet efkâr- Olmasın millet-i merhûmeye bir kanlı mezâr. Hem o hüsrân-i müebbeddeki mes’ûliyyet, Mütefekkirlere râci’ kalacaktır elbet. Başı boş kaldı mı, zîrâ şaşırıp ber-mu’tâd , Bulamaz kendiliğinden yolu aslâ efrâd. Yalınız gösterilen yol tutacak yolsa gider; Hissidir çünkü onun azmine dâim rehber. O anda mekteb-i rüşdiyyeden taburla çıkan Bir elliden mütecâviz çocuk ki, muntazaman Geçerken eylediler ihtiyârı vakfe-güzin ... Hasan’la karşılaşırken bu sahne oldu hazîn: Evet, bu yavruların hepsi, pür-sürûd-i şebâb, Eder dururdu birer âşiyân-ı nûra şitâb . Birazdan oynayacak hepsi bunların, ne iyi, Fakat Hasan, babasından kalan o pis küfeyi, -Ki ezmek istedi görmekle reh-güzârında - İlel’ebed çekecek dûş-i ıztırârında ! O, yük değil, kaderin bir cezâsı ma’sûma... Yazık, günâhı nedir, bilmeyen şu mahkûma! Hikâye hâlimizin aynıdır, değil mi? Evet! Şu farkı var yalınız: Bizde yok değil kuvvet. Yığın yığın sakatâtıyla geçmiş edvârın, Yıkılmış olsa da bir hayli kısmı dîvârın, Binâ-yı milleti i’lâ eden temel sağlam. Demek ki kurtuluruz biz bugün olursak adam. Onun da çâresi elbirliğiyle gayrettir. Çalışmanın o kadar feyzi var ki: Hayrettir! Hezîmetin sonu ölmek değildir elbette. Düşenler oldu zamânıyle aynı âkıbete: Fakat bugün yaşıyorlar, hem eskisinden iyi: Nasılsa gâib edip kâmilen muhârebeyi, Esâret altına girmişti bir büyük millet; Zevi’l-ukûl arasından seçilme bir hey’et, Düşündü: Milleti i’lâya çâre hangisidir? Döküldü ortaya ârâ-yı encümen bir bir: Siyâseten kimi kurtarmak istemiş kalanı; Demiş ki dîgeri: “Asker halâs eder vatanı.” O der: “Donanmaya vardır bugün eşedd-i lüzûm.” Bu der: “Hayır, daha elzemdir iktisâb-ı ulûm.” Kiminde san’ate rağbet, kiminde nakde heves; Hülâsa, her kafadan başka başka çıkmış ses. Bir ihtiyar yalınız dinleyip bidâyette; “Mahalle mektebi lâzım!” demiş, nihâyette. Zavallının sözü pek anlaşılmamış ilkin; “Bunak!” diyen bile olmuş düşünmeden; lâkin, Herif, bu söz ne demektir, güzelce şerh etmiş; Deminki lafları pek vâkıfâne cerh etmiş . “Bir ömürdür içiyorsun, bırak artık şunu!” der; Derviş Ahmed bu hidâyetle hemen tövbe eder. Ama bir tövbe ki: Binlikleri çarpar duvara; Tas, çanak, testi, perîşan, serilir tahtalara. Rakı tûfanı, su girdâbı alırken odayı; Anaforlarla dönerken mezeler fırdolayı; Bir kerâmetle dedem postu oturtup sedire, Oradan, mest-i zafer, bakmaya başlar seyire. Başlar amma, pek uzun boylu seyirden bıkılır... Derviş Ahmed de bizim, öğleye varmaz, sıkılır Kalkar, olmaz, yatar, olmaz, döner, olmaz, dediği; Neyle doldursa o bir türlü kapanmaz gediği? Zikreder, vahdete girsem diye zorlar, giremez; Hû çeker, sîne döver, hiçbiri eğlendiremez. Sâ’atin ömrü soluktan da kısayken, hani, dün, O, ne yıllar devirir, sâniye geçtikçe bugün! Devrilen devriledursun, dedem “İllallah!” der Camı sarsar, damı sarsar, tepinirken ter ter! Bu kadar velvele oynatsa yerinden ya biraz, Ne harun şey ki “zaman” hiç yürümez, hiç tınmaz! Derviş Ahmed, bu sefer, “Ben yürürüm!” der mi sana! “Aman Ahmed’im, bana baksana! Bozacak mısın yine tövbeni? Kıracak mısın yeniden beni? Sakın Ahmed’im, gideyim deme.” Cezbe kuvvetlice gelmiş ki dışardan dedeme, Bu, içinden kabaran sesle hiç irkilmeyerek, Hak erenler yola bir düşme düşer: Yelyepelek! “Derviş Ahmed! Gidiyorsun ya, sakın sapma sola! İşte bak, dirseğe geldin, göreyim şimdi: Mola! Bu gidiş hayır değil Ahmed’im Dayan Ahmed’im, dikil Ahmed’im! Aman Ahmed’im, göreyim seni, Dayan Ahmed’im, göreyim seni!” Lâkin aldırmıyor Ahmed, cereyanlar müdhiş; Karnı irkilse, bacaklar gidecek, hem ne gidiş! “Ne o? Meyhâneye geldin mi? Sakın girme, dayan! Aman Ahmed’im, sonu pek yaman! Kuzum Ahmed’im, gireyim deme! Mola istemem, vereyim deme! Asıl Ahmed’im, kasıl Ahmed’im! Bu geçit belâ, asıl Ahmed’im! O, ne batmalar, ne boğulmalar!” Asılır, boş, kasılır, boş, dedem en sonra dalar. “Bâri meyhâneye düştün, be mübârek derviş, İçmeden geç ki desinler: Dede Sultan ermiş! Hadi Ahmed, hadi yavrum, hadi son bir gayret!..” ...................................................................... “Lâkin Ahmed, bu ne gayret, ne tahammül, hayret! Sen kurul lök gibi meyhâneye, ser postu, otur; Yan, tutuş, sonra dayan: Dağ gibi dur, taş gibi dur! Dağ demiş, taş demişim, doğru mu lâkin? Ne gezer! Onu bir zelzele sarsar, bunu bir dalga ezer. Seni kaç zelzeledir yokladı hiç sarsamadan; Koca arslan, hani, övmüş de yaratmış Yaradan! Öyle bir tövbe geçirdin ki, hakîkat, değdi; Az belâ mıydı, seher vakti, o tûfan neydi? Çiğnedin dalgayı, girdâbı çıkardın daraya ; Postu Cûdî’ye yanaştırdın, atıldın karaya. Sallamış tekmeyi bir mülke, diyorlar, Edhem, Yumruk atmış mı yarım binliğe? Hiç zannetmem! Hak erenler, iyi bak kendine, mikdârını bil: Sendedir nüsha-i kübrâ, okumuşlarda değil! Sen ne cevhersin, a devletli, ne cansın, bilsen! Aba altındaki sultanlara sultansın sen. Sen ki Kevser dağıtan Haydar’a kulsun ancak, Sana ısmarlamayan, kimlere ısmarlayacak?.. ...................................................................... Hadi evlâd, Dede Sultan ne içer, bir sor ki... Doldurun dervişe benden iki binlik, Yorgi! *** Bilir misin duyulan hangi yurdun inlemesi? ............................................................ İkindi oldu mu yâhu? Nedir bu “Salli!” sesi? Evet... İkindi... Gelin bâri bir duâ edelim! Kabûl eder diyelim... Hakk’a ilticâ edelim: Yâ Rab, bizi kahretme, helâk eyleme... – Âmin! Tâ ibret olup kalmayalım âleme... – Âmin! Yetmez mi celâlinle göründüklerin artık? Kurbân olayım, biz bu tecellîden usandık! Bir fecr-i ümîd etmeli ferdâları te’mîn... Göster bize, yâ Rab, o güzel günleri... – Âmin! Ferdâlara kaldıksa eğer... Nerde o ferdâ? Hâlâ mı bu İslâm’ı ezen mâtem-i yeldâ? Hâlâ mı bu âfâka çöken perde-i hûnîn? Nârın yetişir:.. Bekliyoruz nûrunu... – Âmin! Müstakbel için sîne-i millette emel yok! Bir ukde var ancak, o da “Tevfîk-i ezel yok!” Sensin edecek “Var!” diye vicdanları tatmin. Çok görme, İlâhî bize bir nefhanı... – Âmin! Kur’ân ayak altında sürünsün mü, İlâhî? Âyâtının üstünde yürünsün mü, İlâhî? Haç, Kâbe’nin alnında görünsün mü İlâhî? Çöksün mü nihâyet yıkılıp koskoca bir din? Çektirme, İlâhî, bu kadar zilleti... – Âmin! Ve’l-hamdu li’llâhi Rabbi’l-âlemîn. *** Bize “Dînî, Felsefî Musâhabeler” gibi muazzam bir eser yazan yâr-ı cânım, üstâd-ı hâkîmim Hazret-i Ferîd’in kıymetdâr bir hâtıra-i iltifâtıdır: “Enîs-i rûhum Akif’e, Safahât’ın üçüncü kısmını neşre muvaffakiyetinden dolayı seni hâlisâne tebrîk eder; diğer kısımlarının da peyderpey neşrine muvaffak olmanı Cenâb-ı Hak’tan temennî eylerim. Lisân-ı nazma -mâhiyetini tağyîr etmeksizin- müstaid olduğu inkişâfı verdin. Türkçe’nin nazma gâyet elverişli olduğunu eserlerin ile isbât ettin. Bir müddetten beridir lisânımızda herkes istediği gibi tasarrufâta kıyâm eylediğinden, lisânımız bütün Osmanlıların lisânı olmak derecesinden lisân-ı şahsî olmak derekesine düşmüştür. Filhakîka, üslûb, şahsın malı, ta’bir-i dîgerle sâhibinin timsâlidir; fakat lisânın rûhuna dokunulmamak şartıyle. Herkesin lisânda bir tasarruf-i mahsûs icrâsına salâhiyetdâr olması bir hadde kadar mücâz olabilir; o haddi tecâvüz edenlere: “Dur!” demek lâzım gelir. Halbuki lisânımızda icrâ-yı tasarrufâta kıyam edenler, teceddüd gösterenler, hiçbir hadde riâyet etmiyorlar, hiçbir mikyâsa tâbi’ olmuyorlar, onun için lisânımız da günden güne çığırından çıkıyor. Meselâ bir heykeltraş, tasarrufât-ı hayâliyesiyle eserini kemâl-i mümkine îsâle çalışır. Lâkin hiçbir zaman tabîatin ta’yin ettiği haddi tecâvüz edemez. Eserini o had dâhilinde kemâl-i mümkine îsâl eder. O haddi tecâvüz ettiği anda, eseri bir eser-i san’at değil, bir nümûne-i garâbet olur. Zîrâ sanâyie hâs olan kemâl nev’înin zevk-i sahîh denilen bir mikyâsı vardır. Âsâr-ı san’atte gösterilecek kemâl dâimâ o mikyâs ile ölçülür. Ressamlık da böyledir. Ressam, eserinde göstereceği kemâli, anâsır-ı san’atin nazm-ı tabî’îlerini bozmamak şartıyle gösterebilirse mahâret ibrâz etmiş olur; gösteremezse tabîati kaba bir sûrette istinsâh ederek âdî bir mukallid derekesinde kalır. Anâsır-ı san’ati vaz’-ı tabî’îlerinden çıkaran kimse, kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmiş demektir. Vâkıâ bu hâl ender olarak duhâttan sudûr eder. Halbuki nazar-ı sahîh ile bakılacak olursa dehâ-yı hakîkînin, bu hareketiyle kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmediği, belki san’atin kavânîn-i mevcûdesine bir kânun daha ilâve eylediği görülür. Dehâya has olan bu tasarrufu taklîde kıyâm edenler dâimâ aldanırlar, dâimâ muvaffakiyetsizlik girdâbına düşerler. Mûsikînin de o gibi tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneye aslâ tahammülü yoktur. Heykeltraş olsun, ressam olsun, mûsikîşinâs olsun dâimâ san’ate hâs olan mikyâs-ı nev’îyi elinde tutmağa, san’atinde göstereceği eser-i kemâli o mikyâs ile ölçmeğe mecburdur. Bu şarîtaya riâyet etmeyen san’atkârların eserleri âsâr-ı san’atten ma’dûd olamaz. Ne fâide ki şiirde bu dakîka asla nazar-ı i’tibâre alınmıyor. Çok kimseler sâha-i nazmı tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneleri için gâyet vâsi’, gâyet müsâid buluyorlar. O vâdîde gösterdikleri garâbetleri herkese birer bedîa-i ma’rifet sûretinde kabul ettirmek istiyorlar. Yeni şiirlerde bunun pekçok numûneleri görülüyor. Çok kimseler de şi’rin hakîkatini, şi’rde gösterilebilecek tasarrufâtın hadd-i tabî’îsini ta’yînden âciz olduklarından bu başkalıklara teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nazarıyle bakıyorlar. Elhâsıl öteki san’atlerin kabûl etmedikleri o gibi tasarrufât-ı dâhiyâneyi zavallı şi’r kolayca kabûl ediyor. Eğer şi’rimizde gösterilen keyfî tasarruflar bil-farz heykeltraşlıkta, ressamlıkta gösterilmiş olsaydı, heykeltraşın elinden çıkan bir heykel her halde bizim bilmediğimiz bir mahlûk olur idi! Kezâ bir ressamın böyle bir tasarruf netîcesinde vücûda getireceği eserler de bize görmediğimiz, bilmediğimiz bir âlemin menâzırını tasvîr eder idi. Şi’rimizde bu garâbet çoktan ta’ayyün etti. Fakat onun temyîzi diğer san’atlerdeki garâbetlerin temyîzi kadar kolay olmadığından bugün o garâbetlere yukarıda söylediğim gibi, teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nâmı veriliyor. Bakalım bu hâl ne zamana kadar devam edecek? Fakat sen lisân-ı şi’ri, mâhiyet-i nev’iyesine hâs bir tekâmüle namzed kıldın; muvaffak da oldun; daha da olacaksın. Gelelim ikinci mülâhazaya : İhtimâl ki “San’at san’at içindir; san’atten maksad yine san’attir; san’atte dinî, ahlâkî, siyâsî bir gâye aramak abestir” diye senin mesleğine i’tirâz edenler, onu hoş görmeyenler vardır. Fakat o halde, ya’ni san’at hakkındaki bu düstûr kabul edildiği takdirde, onu dinsizliğe, ahlâksızlığa da âlet ittihâz etmemek lâzım gelir. Zîrâ san’at, bu sûretle kayıddan âzâde edilmiş olmayıp, belki kuyûdun en berbâdıyle takyîd edilmiş olur. Ben, senin eserlerinde bu düstûra muhalefetini gösterecek bir şey görmüyorum. Çünkü sen san’atte gâye aramıyorsun; lâkin gâyede san’at arıyorsun. Mesleğin tamâmıyle maksadını te’mîne kâfîdir. Hemen feyyâz kalemine istediği cevelânı ver, ciddî eserlere teşne olanları feyz-i kaleminle reyyân et! Safahât’ın bu kısmını teşkîl eden manzûmelerin menbaı, Furkân-ı Hakîm olduğundan hepsinin ilhâm-ı mahz eseri olduğunu söylemek zâiddir . Hemen söyle, hemen yaz! Tevfîk-i Hudâ refîkin olsun azîzim. 17 Nisan 1426 (26 Nisan 2018) Ferîd”